College
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Aria is now in college. It has been 2 in a half years since she found out about Ezra's book and they broke up. Now she is living happily and dating Riley, but when Ezra unexpectedly reappears, she is lost.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Aria leaves for college. It's been 2 in a half years.

Ezra walks into the café and stops Aria sitting at a cute little table in the corner. He smiles and walks up to the table:

Ezra: Aria.

She looks up

Aria: Ezra?

He smiles

Aria: Um, what are you doing here?

Ezra: I came to see you.

Suddenly Riley walks up.

Riley: Hey babe sorry I'm late.

He kisses her cheek and turns to Ezra.

Riley: Hey what's up man I'm Riley.

They shake hands.

Aria: Right um Riley this is… Ezra…

She gets scared knowing Riley wouldn't be happy to see him

Riley: Ezra huh?

Ezra: Yeah

They stop shaking hands

Aria stands up in between them

Aria: Riley not now.

Riley: So you're the asshole that broke Aria's heart

Aria: Riley!

Ezra: Excuse me?

Riley: You hurt her so bad she had to leave town and you just let her. What kind of a man does that huh?

He pushes closer to Aria but she pushes him back

Ezra: I'm sorry who exactly do you think you are?

Riley: Oh I'm the guy she hooked up with after you betrayed her

Ezra looks at her stunned

Aria swallows hard

Aria: Ok that's it. Riley lets go home. Ezra… yeah… bye.

They leave hand in hand

Later that evening the girls are out to their weekly (but more like daily) dinner:

Emily: So he just showed up? I thought he was going to be out of town for another month.

Aria: Yeah I don't know he just walked in, of course right when Riley came to meet me

Emily: What did he say?

Aria: Riley completely flipped. He knows the whole story about him and he just lost it on him.

Emily: So now what?

Aria: I have no idea. I mean do I meet him and not tell Riley or just ignore him entirely?

Spencer: You can't exactly avoid him Aria. You come home every other weekend WITH Riley to see your parents, you're bound to run into him every now and again

Hanna: Yeah and no offense but Riley isn't exactly one to let things go. He is probably plotting Ezra's death right now.

All the girls look at her

Hanna: What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it too.

Aria: Ok, enough about me. Hanna how's the apartment coming together?

Hanna: Well I wanted to paint one part of the living room this aqua, ocean like color and Caleb threw a fit

Spencer: Well it was his apartment first Han

Hanna: Then he shouldn't have asked me to move in if he didn't want me to redecorate his "bachelor pad"

The girls laugh

Emily: I get it though. Talia and I can't even agree on a lamp.

Spencer: See that is why you should do what Aria and I do and only stay over their places a few nights a week and begin leaving things and making little suggestions on how to change things

Aria: Yeah really. I mean if I just flew into Riley's place and change everything….

Hanna: He'd freak?

Aria sighs

Later on Aria comes back to her dorm and sees Riley

Riley: Hey you.

He gets up and kisses her

Riley: How was dinner?

Aria: Not as eventful as breakfast.

Riley: Yeah look babe…

They sit.

Riley: I'm really sorry about this morning. I just couldn't stand seeing the guy that hurt you so bad just show up after all this time.

Aria: Yeah well, just so we're clear, I had no clue he was coming.

Riley: I know you didn't.

He takes her hands

Riley: I just want you to know that I wasn't myself this morning. I don't want you to think that is the real me or something

Aria: Of course not. I know exactly who you are.

Riley: Good. Because, I love you Aria.

She is stunned.

END SCENE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the girls are out for coffee:

Aria: Riley told me he loved me.

ALL: WHAT?!

Hanna: What did you say?

Aria: Nothing

ALL: NOTHING?!

Aria: Stop doing that!

Spencer: How could you have not said anything?

Aria shrugs

Aria: I don't know. He told me he loved me and all I did was stand there like a stupid mute.

Emily: Do you love him?

Aria sighs

Aria: You guys, Ezra is the only guy I've ever said it to and I really wanted him to be the only one.

Hanna: So then break up with Riley.

All the girls look at her

Spencer: He just told her he loves her, you can't break up with him now.

Aria: So what should I do?

Emily: She does have a point, it isn't fair to him if you dump him now

Aria: I never said I wanted to break up with him!

Aria growls.

Aria: My god! Why is this such a problem?

She gets up from her seat

Aria: Riley is such a great guy! He's caring and considerate. He's there for me whenever I need him.

Emily: You said the same thing as Ezra.

Aria: But that was before I found out about the book.

Spencer: As much as I hate to say this, he was after the book too.

Aria rubs her head.

The following morning Aria walked into her bedroom and sees Riley siting, waiting for her.:

Riley: Ah so she lives!

Aria laughs and puts her bag on her desk

Aria: Yeah, I'm sorry.

She sits next to him

Riley: Where were you?

Aria: Spencer's. We all needed a girl's night.

Riley: All of you… Or just you?

She just stares at him blankly

Riley: I told you I loved you and you basically fell off the planet. That really sucked.

Aria sighs

Aria: I really am sorry. (Pause) It's just the last time I told someone I loved them, it kind of ended up a big mess.

Riley: And I get that. But Aria, you could have just told me that. It wasn't like I was proposing marriage.

They both laugh

Riley: It's ok if you don't say it back right now.

He picks her chin up

Riley: Just as long as you know I do. That's all that matters to me.

Aria smiles and kisses him

Aria: How could you be so perfect?

Riley: Well it's easy when you have the perfect girl.

Aria: I am far from perfect.

Riley: No, your past is. You on the other hand…

He moves closer

Riley: Are beautiful

Kiss

Riley: Smart

Kiss

Riley: And ridiculously sexy

The kiss deepens and then they fell onto the bed laughing.

Camera shows Aria's phone lighting up. It's Ezra. She doesn't hear it, so it goes to voicemail

Ezra: Hey, Aria. Um. It's me. Look I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have just popped up unannounced but I would really love to catch up… so um… call me whenever I guess. K. I Love… oh um yeah bye.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Aria wakes up in Riley's arms. She smiles. Suddenly he wakes up and moans.

Riley: Man do I love waking up to you

Aria smiles.

Aria: Me too.

Kiss

Riley: So, any plans today or can we just stay like this?

He starts to kiss her neck. She moans.

Aria: I wish. But we are going over to my parents today, remember?

He stops kissing her.

Riley: Yeah… that killed the mood.

She hits his chest.

Aria: I'm serious. If we're late again my Dad will kick your ass.

Riley sighs.

Riley: Fine…

She kisses him one last time.

Aria: Thank you.

They get up and while Aria gets dressed she sees her phone light beeping.

Aria: I think my Dad already texted me. Better hurry up.

Riley comes out of the bathroom.

Riley: I'm hurrying ok!

Aria laughs and looks back at her phone. Her smile disappears when she sees Ezra's name pop up.

Riley comes out of the bathroom now fully clothed.

Riley: Is it your Dad?

She turns to him.

Aria: Yeah. He just wanted to make sure we didn't forget.

Riley: Ok, then let's go before he actually kills us.

Aria smiles and grabs her bag.

Aria: Let's go.

While driving in the car Ella calls Aria. She puts her on speaker.

Aria: Hey mom!

Ella: Hi. Are you guys almost here?!

Aria: Yeah we're like ten minutes away.

Ella: Ok great because your father and Mike are getting impatient.

They all laugh.

Riley: Don't worry Mama M we'll be there soon!

Ella: Ok… oh and by the way Aria I ran into Ezra at the brew yesterday. I didn't know he was back in town. Did you?

Aria and Riley look at each other.

Aria: Yeah I ran into him to.

Ella: Well I hope this isn't awkward but I invited him to lunch.

Both Aria and Riley's eyes pop out of their skulls. Riley pulls over the car.

Aria: Mom he wrote that awful book about me! Do you not remember that? Why would you invite him!?

Ella: He just got back into town and he doesn't have any friends here so I thought it'd be nice.

Aria takes the phone off speaker.

Aria: Mom. He's my ex. He nearly ruined my life. Why would you invite him to lunch with Riley there too?

Ella: I didn't think it would be a problem. Ezra said he didn't mind. And he did apologize like a thousand times for the book. Not that I condone that he did it in the first place but at least he did.

Aria: You TOLD him Riley was… MOM!

She puts her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

Ella: I'm sorry Aria but he just pulled up. I can't exactly cancel on him now. I have to go.

Ella hangs up.

Aria looks at Riley and sighs.

Aria: We can just reschedule.

He thinks for a moment.

Riley: No. You know what? We drove all the way out here to have lunch with your folks. I'm not going to NOT do that now because he is there.

Aria: Are you sure?

Riley: Positive. We'll just have to make out a lot to bother him.

They both smile. He leans over and kisses her.

Aria: Ok fine. Let's go.

They drive off.

Once they pull up to the Montgomery home that Aria once called home they sat in the car for a moment before entering an unknown situation.

They walk in hand and hand.

Aria: We're here!

Ella: Finally!

Ella runs over and hugs them.

Ella: Oh I've missed you two!

Riley: It's good to see you too Mom!

Ezra appears from the living room.

Ezra: Mom?

Riley stands up straight.

Riley: Yeah. I call Ella Mom. Why?

It is silent.

Ella: Well let's not let all the cool air out. Come in! Dad and Mike are playing football in the back.

They walk into the living room and Ella closes the front door. It is an awkward silence until Riley claps his hands together.

Riley: The undefeated streak continues. They better watch out.

The girls laugh.

Ella turns to Ezra.

Ella: Riley hasn't lost a game since we met him. You know what? Why don't you two go play?

Aria glares at Ella.

Ella: Well I need Aria's help in the kitchen anyways so you guys have fun!

She pushes them towards the back door.

Ezra: Um. Ok.

They go outside.

Ella turns back to Aria.

Aria: What the hell was that?

Ella: I thought a nice friendly game of football would help smooth things over.

They walk into the kitchen.

Aria: Yeah my ex and boyfriend in the backyard playing a game that involves tackling each other to the ground while drinking beers. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

The guys are running around the backyard throwing the football when Aria opens up the screen door.

Aria: Babe

Ezra and Riley turn to her and say yeah

She doesn't say anything for a second. The guys look at each other.

Aria: Riley, Mom's almost done with the food. She wants your good sense of taste.

Riley: Ok

He gives Mike the football and walks over to Aria, kissing her cheek before going inside the house.

Aria: Come wash up.

Mike and Byron walk to the home. Ezra follows but Aria stops him before he can go inside with everyone else.

Aria: What the hell are you doing?

Ezra: Um… going to eat?

Aria: You know what I mean. Yesterday you and Riley were just about ready to kill each other and now you're here. At my house!

Ezra: Ok first, he started it.

Aria bites her lip angrily

Ezra: And second, your mother invited me and I felt bad saying no. Plus she said you would be here. Not him.

Aria crosses her arms.

Aria: Oh please! You knew damn well Riley would come with me. You're just here to piss him off!

Ezra looks down at the ground.

Ezra: Look Aria…

He looks back up at her

Ezra: I'm here for you. I've missed you.

He goes to touch her but she back up

Aria: Don't! I want you to leave!

She screams and everyone runs over.

Ella: What's wrong?

Byron: Are you ok?

Aria: NO I'M NOT!

Ella: What's…?

Aria: I'm leaving. I can't be here right now.

She walks into the house, grabbing her bag and walking towards the front door

Riley: Hey, hey, wait.

Riley comes out of the kitchen and grabs her arm

Riley: Where are you going?

Aria: Anywhere but here.

She goes to leave but he stops her again.

Riley: This is your house Aria. He should be the one to leave.

Aria: I just need to be alone right now, ok.

She kisses him

Aria: I'll come back later.

She walks out the door. Riley is standing in the doorway, staring at the door. Everyone else comes into the room.

Ella: What is wrong with her?

Riley turns around angry

Riley: Why don't you ask him?

They all look at Ezra

Ezra: I came because Ella invited me. I never meant to upset Aria. That's the last thing I would want to do.

Riley: Right because you've been so good at that in the past. Here's a little info for yah.

He gets in his face.

Riley: She hates you. What you did, nearly broke her. I was there to pick up the pieces. Not you. So stay the hell away from her.

Ezra glares at him.

Riley looks at Ella and Byron.

Riley: I'm gonna go after her, she shouldn't be alone and driving right now.

They nod.

Riley: Mike

Mike looks up at him

Riley: Can I borrow your car?

Mike: Yeah, of course.

He throws Riley his keys.

Riley: Thanks. See you guys later.

Riley looks at Ezra one more time and then leaves.

Aria walks into the brew, furious as could be when she runs into Spencer holding her coffee. She notices Aria is distraught.

Spencer: Hey there. What's wrong?

Aria throws her arms up in the air and shakes her head

Aria: Ezra's at my parent's house.

Spencer: What? Why?

Aria: My mom invited him for dinner. She said she ran into him here and came up with the brilliant idea of having him over with Riley there, by the way.

Spencer: Wow. Here you're shaking. Sit down.

They sit on the couch.

Aria: I don't understand. He was out of my life for 3 years. 3 YEARS! I finally got my life back in order and he just shows up.

Spencer rubs her back

Spencer: I don't know. I don't know why he'd come back after all this time.

Aria: He said he missed me.

Spencer: Yeah well you were the best thing that ever happened to him and he knows he screwed it up.

Aria was about to say something when Riley enters

Riley: I had a feeling you'd be here.

Aria gets up

Aria: Hey. How did you…?

Riley: Mike lent me his car. Are you ok?

She shakes her head again

Aria: I don't know.

Riley: Come here.

He pulls her in and hugs her. Then he finally notices Spencer is there to.

Riley: Oh. Hey Spencer.

She smiles and waves.

Spencer: Hey. So um I'm gonna go.

She gets up

Spencer: You gonna be ok?

Aria: Yeah thanks. I'll call you later.

They hug and Spencer leaves.

Riley: This whole thing was my fault. I pushed you to come.

Aria: No. No. It's his fault. He knew what he was doing. He's manipulative like that.

Riley: The nerve of this guy. I mean he ambushes you yesterday and then he shows up at your parents place. I mean why? What could he possibly want?

Aria stares at him

Riley: Oh… yeah no that's a problem with me.

Aria puts her hand on his chest

Aria: Let's just go home, ok? We'll drop off Mike's car on the way back.

Riley: Ok.

Aria wraps her arms around him and he kisses her head. They leave the brew hand in hand with her head resting on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Aria awakes to the sound of her phone ringing very loudly. Riley moans beside her.

 **Aria:** Hello?

 **Ella:** Hi honey. I just wanted to check in. You didn't come back last night?

 **Aria:** Mom it is 7:30 and today is one of the only days we can sleep in.

 **Ella:** I know and I'm sorry but you really worried us yesterday.

 **Aria:** I'm fine. Just being around…

She turns to Riley

 **Aria:** It was just an uncomfortable situation.

 **Ella:** And I am so sorry about that too. If I had known things would escalate like that, I would have never invited him.

 **Aria:** I know. You were just being generous. It's ok Mom. Now can I please go back to sleep? I'm so exhausted and have a ton of studying to do later.

 **Ella:** Of course. Love you. Give my love to Riley.

 **Aria:** We love you too. Bye Mom.

They hang up.

Riley puts his hand on her hip.

 **Riley:** You ok?

 **Aria:** Yeah, let's just go back to sleep.

She kisses him and cuddles beside him. They fall back to sleep within minutes.

Hours later Aria enters the brew. She stops when she notices a former teacher of hers.

 **Aria:** Ms. Gomez. Hi!

She turns around and sees Aria

 **Ms. Gomez:** Aria, hello. I'm so glad I found you actually!

 **Aria:** Is everything ok?

 **Ms. Gomez:** I ran into Ezra Fitz yesterday.

 **Aria:** Oh…

 **Ms. Gomez:** He mentioned you two saw each other.

 **Aria:** Yeah. Yeah he uh… he was by my house

(She babbles in the sentence because she is nervous.)

 **Ms. Gomez:** Oh um… well I was just wondering…

She stops speaking for a moment

Aria looks at her confused, squinting her eyes

 **Aria:** Yes?

 **Ms. Gomez:** I'm sorry if this is too personal, but I was just curious, are you two still…?

 **Aria:** No!

She yells. Ms. Gomez is taken back by her response.

 **Aria:** No, I mean… we stop seeing each other a long time ago.

 **Ms. Gomez:** Oh, ok.

 **Aria:** Why do you ask?

 **Ms. Gomez:** I just figured because you're in college and all and he isn't your tea… you know what?

She takes her coffee from the counter

 **Ms. Gomez:** Never mind. It was good to see you Aria.

She walks away.

 **Aria:** Yeah… you too…

Suddenly Aria's phone rings. It's Hanna.

 **Aria:** Hey Hanna

 **Hanna:** Hey! You ok? You like never use my full name.

 **Aria:** Yeah. I just ran into Ms. Gomez.

 **Hanna:** Oh, what'd she want?

 **Aria:** She was asking about Ezra

 **Hanna:** What about him?

 **Aria:** She wanted to know if we were still seeing each other and when I said no she just kind of ran off

 **Hanna:** Hm. Sounds like someone has a thing for Fitzy.

 **Aria:** Han…

 **Hanna:** No this is a good thing Aria. Maybe if he starts seeing someone else then he'll leave you alone.

 **Aria:** Huh. I didn't think about that

 **Hanna:** I'm not just pretty you know.

Aria laughs

 **Aria:** Anyways, what's up? How are you?

 **Hanna:** Exhausted. I had 4 exams today. I thought in college you only have like one class a week

 **Aria:** It depends on the courses.

 **Hanna:** Well it sucks. I need a shopping day. Are you free?

 **Aria:** Can't. I only stopped by to get a coffee buzz. Riley and I have a ton of studying to do tonight.

 **Hanna:** Right Studying… Caleb and I "studied" a couple of times last time.

She laughs.

 **Aria:** We are just studying. We have exams too you know?

 **Hanna:** Mhm, well then have fun studying his hot body.

Aria blushes.

 **Aria:** Ok this conversation is over. Text me later?

 **Hanna:** Ok. Love you.

 **Aria:** Love you too.

They hang up. Aria walks up to the cash register.

 **Aria:** Hey can I get a….

 **Cashier:** Iced mocha. Yeah. Got it.

Aria looks stunned and confused.

 **Aria:** Yeah… and a regular coffee with two sugars.

The guy gives her a look and puts the order in and then leaves

 **Aria:** Weird day.

Suddenly Ezra appears from the back kitchen

He stops when he sees Aria

 **Ezra:** Hi

 **Aria:** What are you doing here?

 **Ezra:** I figured your mom told you. I bought the brew

Her eyebrows raise

 **Aria:** What?

 **Ezra:** Yeah I thought it'd be a good investment

 **Aria:** You have got to be kidding me

She crosses her arms

 **Ezra:** Pardon?

 **Aria:** Oh come on! You know I'm always here Ezra.

She stops and thinks before continuing.

 **Aria:** Wait… is that why that guy was such a dick to me? Did you tell him about me?

 **Ezra:** Well I still have a picture of us in my desk. You know, the one by the trees. You had that green shirt and I…

 **Aria:** I know the one.

He swallows hard.

 **Aria:** Well… I guess I have to find another coffee place

 **Ezra:** Don't be silly, Aria. Just because I own this place doesn't mean you have to stop coming here.

 **Aria:** Actually it does.

The worker returns with the coffees.

 **Cashier:** It's $6.50.

 **Aria:** You know what? Forget it. I don't want anything from you, ever again.

 **Ezra** : Aria…

She storms out.

 _Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate! I'm very grateful for you all who read, all over the world! Xoxoxoxoxoxo -F_


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna and Aria are in Hanna and Caleb's apartment. The topic of their conversation is of course, about Ezra.

Aria: I mean, how am I supposed to move on when he decides to move back to our hometown? The town that we all go back to more than we sleep.

Hanna: You just move on and let your past, stay there. Let's be real for a moment. You go a half an hour out of your way every day just to get yourself a cup of coffee when there are about 15 coffee joints within a 10 block radius of your campus! This is yet another sign that Ezra needs to be out of your life forever.

Aria doesn't say anything

Hanna: Look at how great your life has been since he left. You have a boyfriend that would go to the ends of the earth for you, you're following your dreams of becoming a publisher, and most importantly, we've had 2 in a half A free years!

Aria: Yeah well, finding out Cece was -A not even a week after the whole book fiasco kind of made things a little bit better, I guess.

She vaguely laughs

Hanna: You have everything you could want in your life right now. You're a normal, smart, brilliant 20 year old girl. Don't let the ghost of Ex-mas past ruin all of that for you.

Aria: You're right. Thank you.

Hanna: And…

She grabs her hand

Hanna: I'm not saying avoid him. It's inevitable that you two will run into each other. I just mean you have to learn how to shrug him off when you see him. No matter what he does, you have to just ignore it. Don't let him turn you back into the girl you became when you found out about that stupid book. That Aria worried us. You weren't yourself.

Aria knocks on Ezra's door. He now lives above the brew, aka Toby's old apartment.

Ezra opens the door and is surprised by who is standing in front of him

Aria: Can we talk?

Ezra: Yeah, of course. Come on in.

She walks in. He closes the door

Ezra: Can I get you a drink, or something?

Aria: No thanks I'm alright.

He nods. Awkward silence.

Aria: Before I say anything else, I didn't come here to fight.

Ezra: Ok

Aria: I just want to talk like two adults and come to some agreement for when we run into each other, seeing as the current scenario is beginning to drive me insane.

Ezra: It doesn't have to though.

Aria: You're right, it doesn't. So what I am proposing is that if or when we see each other, we remain civil. No talking unless necessary and no eye contact.

Ezra: Aria…

He begins to approach her, she backs away.

Aria: Do we have a deal?

Ezra: You know I can't agree to that.

She turns her head to the side.

Aria: Please, Ezra. We are nothing more than history, now.

Ezra: We're more than that. I know it, and I know you do too.

Aria: Maybe back then, but this is now. I have a life. I have school and an impending career and a boy…

He looks up at her

She sighs

Aria: I just really need to hear you say you'll do this.

He crosses his arms over his chest

Ezra: Is this your idea, or his?

Aria: Please don't bring Riley into this.

Ezra: I'm just curious because the Aria that I know…

Aria: Grew up.

He's taken back

Aria: I grew up. I changed. I stopped making my entire life revolve around you and being tormented by Charlotte.

She shrugs her shoulders

Aria: I'm not that same high school girl anymore.

She shakes her head

Aria: And I'm NOT the same girl you said you fell for years ago.

He is still silent

Aria: She's gone.

He shakes his head

She starts walking towards the door

Aria: Please… just let her go.

She leaves

Later in the day, Aria enters her dorm room. Riley is sitting on her bed with his laptop. He closes it when he sees her walk in.

Riley: So?

She shakes her head and sighs. Dropping her things on the floor in the process.

Riley: That good, huh?

Aria: I tried. Now the ball is in his court.

She sits next to him. He puts his hand on her leg

Riley: I'm sorry you have to deal with this.

She turns to him

Aria: No, I'm sorry.

He looks at her confused.

Aria: It took me so long to be the girlfriend you deserve. Now I'm turning back into that helpless, drunk, girl you that came onto you at a random frat party.

Riley: Hey, I loved that girl then, and I love you now. Just because your ex showed up doesn't mean I'm going to stop.

She smiles

Riley: Besides, thanks to him, I met you.

She laughs under her breath

Riley: I actually kind of owe the guy

They both laugh

Riley: But I also should be punching him for making you think that one little thing is going to make me change how I feel about you.

She shakes her head again

Aria: My heads in this fog again and I hate it.

Riley: You just need time to readjust. Trust me if it were possible to keep him out of our life, I'd do it. But I can't. So we just need to deal with it, together.

He picks her chin up

Riley: Ok?

She nods her head yes and then lays her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her, and for the first time in the last few days, she felt at peace.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just finished my first semester of college and just haven't been feeling inspired lately. I deeply apologize. I can't promise I will be updating often because right now life is pulling me in a million different directions, but I promise that I will try as much as I can. Thank you so much for still showing interest in this story as well as my others. It truly means the world to me. I hope your holidays were great and I wish you a very happy new year!

Thank you again for your continued love and support. Xo


End file.
